The Mail Boy Stole My Heart
by DevotedToYou
Summary: Nico di Angelo knew something in his was missing, and if anyone who have told him that'd he'd would find his answer by the mail boy, he would've laughed in their faces.
1. First Sight

Nico di Angelo was everyone's go-to guy. You can go to him for homework help, relationship advice, or the most popular, to get off. He never went to the person; the person always came to him. He'll leave them wanting more, but never giving them what they want. It wasn't in his nature.

But, he was getting bored. He wanted more. Sure, he did everyone in his high school, including boys, but no one pulled him in. Nico wanted that special someone that made his heart stop, his palms to get awfully sweaty. To make him finally say the words his father used to say to his mother.

"Di Angelo."

The boy looked over his shoulder to find his best friend, Luke Castellan, standing above him looking intimating with his arms across his broad chest.

"Yes, Luke. I'm busy." Nico grunted. He was clearly ignored at his blonde haired friend. Luke rolled his eyes and spun Nico around, who was sitting on his spin-around chair, who was glaring a deathly stare at his tall friend. Luke mustered a lazy smile and placed his calloused hand on the Italian's shoulders.

"If sitting on your ass counts as 'busy', you're doing an awesome job," Luke chuckled. "Di Angelo, why aren't you charming people?"

Nico rolled his coal-like eye before standing. "I'm tired of selling myself out. I want someone I generally like."

Luke responded by rolling his icy blue eyes. "Dude, what happened to you? You use to be willing to fuck someone's brains out. Why not now?"

Nico sighed. He had the conversation with Luke many times before. "I don't want too Luke. I'm done, forever."

Nico finished his sentence, while walking out of his gothic room, leaving a dumbfounded blonde haired boy behind. Nico walked through his mansion, before finally finding himself outside. He leaned against his white painted fence, staring out into life outside of his prison gates.

"What would life be like if I was normal?" whispered Nico to himself.

His attention was quickly sidetracked as he saw a teenaged boy riding up to his mansion. Nico was captivated by the boy. He took in his thick, messy, black hair. The boy got off his bike and walked up to the mailbox, sliding a package into it with ease. The boy looked up, his green eyes staring into Nico's black eyes. The boy blushed, the redness vibrantly showing against his slightly tan skin.

Nico thought he was the one….

"I'm telling you, he has the most gorgeous eyes on the planet." Nico explained once again to his older sister, Bianca. His older sister sipped on her decaf coffee, interested to her little brother's story.

"So, you're telling me that the mail boy caught your attention?" said Bianca, as she flipped her long bangs out of her eyes.

"Yeah. He was gorgeous." Nico smiled, remembering the boy with the green eyes.

"Okay, baby brother. Find that mysterious boy you've fallen for!" Bianca leaned over the oak table to peck her little brothers' cheek. "Good luck." Bianca whispered into his ears, before heading out into the cold night.

Nico continued to sit at the table pondering his thoughts. He thought about that boy. His eyes spoke values to him. I guess it's really true when they eyes are the key to the soul. He thought about all the things he could do to that beautiful human being that dropped off the mail this morning. He wondered what the boy would make when he's zoned out on pleasure. I bet his moans and whimpers would bring Nico to tears. Nico felt heat overwhelm him. He felt his lower area get tighten, straining to get out of his red skinny jeans.

Nico wondered if the beautiful human being preferred guys over girls. He sure hoped so, if not, he can change that easily—woah!

His attention was directed to the entrance that led into the coffee shop Nico was now sitting in. In walked the boy that caught his attention. He looked beautiful. He had changed out of his mail boy close into that something that Nico thought as sexy. The black-haired boy changed into black skinny jeans that hugged his legs perfectly. His changed his shirt into a stripped black and white shirt, topped with a light blue jacket. Damn. That boy made Nico want to jump him right then and there.

The boy walked beside him to get to the cashier and Nico caught a whiff of sea breeze. Usually, Nico wouldn't like the smell of the ocean, in fact, he made sure to stay clear of the ocean. But the boy's smell made Nico want him more. Gosh, no. He needed him.

The boy came back and Nico had to thank the Lord from above to have this sexy boy sitting only five feet away from him. Nico decided to make a move.

"Hey," he yelled, catching the boys' attention. The said boy jumped a little from the sudden voice. He looked over at Nico and raised one of his arched eyebrow. Nico waved him over, smiling cheekily. The boy shrugged and made his way to Nico's table. Once he was seated across Nico, he had to bite back his tongue.

This boy was definitely hot. Hotter than anybody he knows. Nico had a thing with eyes, he'd never understood why, though. But, now, he finally found his answer. This boy had the most gorgeous eyes he'd ever seen. His eyes were a mixture of green and blue, the green overpowering the blue. They hypnotized him.

"Um, are you there?" the boy said. His voice was soft and absolutely sexy.

"Um, yeah. I'm Nico di Angelo." He said, thrusting his hand toward the other boy.

The boy smiled and hooked his hand around Nico's. "I'm Percy Jackson."

Nico smirked. Percy. What a beautiful name for a beautiful boy. He couldn't help but think how Percy's name all together was just four syllables, while his whole name was six syllables.

"Are you from here?" Nico asked, hoping that that was a good choice for a conversation starter.

"Yes and no. I live down the south side."

"Why so far, sexy?"

Percy blushed, which caused Nico to smile triumphantly.

"I'm staying with my father."

"Who's your father?"

"Poseidon."

Nico forced a smile. Poseidon. He and his father dreaded that name, and what was the odds of him needing Poseidon's, the man who he can't stand the most, son. What a small world.

The hours grew shorter as the sun started to go down and the coffee shop was closing. Nico and his object of affection shared everything about each other. To their favorite color, to their opinions on the world, and into their dream jobs. And every time Percy opened his mouth, Nico's lower area tightened even more.

"Boys, its closing time now. You guys are going to have to leave." said the owner of the small coffee shop. Nico stood on his feet, rolling his eyes as Percy apologized to the old woman.

"It was nice meeting you, Percy." Nico said, smiling smugly.

"You too, Neeks."

Neeks. He liked that name. He smiled at the green-eyed boy and decided to take a risk. He lunged forward, taking the others lips'. Immediately, Percy moved his lips against Nico's. His lips were like cotton balls, soft and plumb, so much better than other lips that Nico had kissed. He wanted it forever. He wrapped his long arms around the other boys' waist, bringing him closer. Nico's tongue brushed against Percy's and he gladly opened his mouth to have Nico's tongue slither in. A low moan escaped Nico's lip as Percy chuckled.

"Hey! No making out in front of my store!" The old woman shouted to the two teenage boys.

Nico smiled and flipped the old woman. The said woman scoffed and headed back to her store. Nico turned back to the boy in his arms. "I can't wait to see you tomorrow."

"Me either." Percy whispered against the other boys' lip. He smiled, kissed the Italian's cheeks, and stuttered off into the night.

Nico smiled, already missing the green-eyed boy. Tomorrow, though, he would get what he wanted. And he couldn't wait to claim the boy.

Who knew he would fall for the mail boy.


	2. New Feelings

**_Hey, guys! Thank you so much with the reviews, and the favorites, and follows! It means so much to me! Originally, this story was a one-shot, but I wanted to challenge myself by making it a story, and since you guys are interested in it, I want to make you guys proud!_**

**_This isn't my first time being on a writing site. I was on Wattpad for a few months, but not a lot of people were giving me feedbacks. And I've been reading stories on here and decided to try it out for myself. I was inspired by a lot of people on here! _**

**_Please have patience with me! I don't have a lot of breaks like I want to. I go to a Catholic high school that requires A's and B's. And right now, I'm having a rough grade in Algebra and Religion. So, please, have patience with me, I would greatly appreciate it!_**

**_Plus this was short to me. Just telling you guys now! _**

**_On with the story!_**

**_:)_**

* * *

"Perseus Jackson!"

Percy winced. Oh, no, godszilla is in the house. His door burst opened, revealing his two best friends Rachel and Leo. His redheaded friend stormed over to him and smacked him in the face.

"Why, Percy?! How are you so stupid?" Rachel roared, her arms wailing over her head. She crossed her arms over her chest, a deep scowl over her freckled face.

Percy frowned and rubbed his now red cheek. "My cheek will not thank you for the abuse." Leo chuckled, plopping on the bed next to Percy, throwing his arm around him. Percy, Leo, and Rachel have been best friends since they were in fifth grade. Nobody would ever know that the rich girl, the orphaned boy, and the ADHD one would ever become inseparable, but they are, and as much Percy could become annoyed at them, he could never live without them.

"Rachel, calm down." Leo said. Percy grinned. He was amazed how Leo could calm Rachel down in just a short way. Percy had to break his nail to be able to make Rachel calm. That girl was a like a rocket ship in motion when she was angry. Or better yet, a battle consisting of two vicious enemies. Percy had offered the girl an angermament class, he earned a kick in the shin for that offer. Never again would Percy help his dear friend her anger problems.

"No, Leo. It's _Nico di Angelo_ we're talking about. He could seriously hurt Percy." Rachel stated. Percy frowned. He had heard all the stories about the ever playboy, Nico di Angelo. He hadn't really hated him, how could he really? They never met before yesterday. Nico was a little straightforward and clearly didn't think before he spoke, but Percy didn't think he was a bad guy.

"He seemed nice when I met him." Percy stated. He really couldn't see what the big fuss Rachel was making.

"Percy! He could be playing with your feelings! That guy had a lot of years to trick people!" Rachel exclaimed, smacking her hand on the back of Percy's head. Percy groaned, Leo giving him a sympathetic smile. After Percy's last major break up, Rachel has been on her "motherly" behavior with Percy. Leo, on the other hand, said that it was a life lesson and that he'll find another boy.

"When are you seeing di Angelo, again?" Leo asked, changing the conversation quickly before it escalated any further. Percy was thankful for the save.

"Tonight. At seven."

There was silence as Rachel and Leo took in the information. Rachel glared at the clock. It read: 5:00 in glowing red letters. Only two more hours before Percy would see Hades' son. He couldn't help but blush at the thought of the boy. He was mysterious and had a dark aura, but at the same time, Percy knew he was a, somewhat, good person. The problem was, one of his friends didn't think so, and that friend was as stubborn as a baby with candy. So fiery with things she didn't agree on.

Percy was grateful he had Leo on his side. That guy was so honest and loyal. He would never lie to anyone, which caused to be pretty much abused by Rachel. People would have thought that Percy would run to Rachel when he boy problems. No, it was Leo he ran too. Leo knew exactly what he was going through. No, he didn't like boys romantically like Percy do, but he had had his heartbroken plenty of times. Percy thought that Leo was strong; he admired how his curly haired friend kept a bright smile on his face, his eyes promising that he was alright, that he will be alright.

"I'm not letting you go on that date." Rachel said, placing her hands firmly on her hips.

"I am going."

"No. You're not."

"Yes, I am."

"No, you are no-"

"Rachel, just let Percy go. He can handle himself." Leo said, stopping the agrument before it becomes even worse.

After a few moments of Percy and Rachel having a glare war, Rachel said, "Okay,I'll back off and you can have you're fun, but I'm warning you, if he does something horribly wrong, I will come after him, is that clear?"

Percy nodded. Rachel smiled triumphantly, like she won a million dollar check. Leo rolled his eyes with a small smile on his face.

Percy looked back at the clock and did a non-manly squeal. "It's 5:30! I have to get ready! Can you guys help me?"

Before Rachel and Leo could answer, Percy rushed off down the hall, screaming excitedly. Leo and Rachel shared at smile, before digging into Percy's closet, sharing their friend excitement.

* * *

On the other side of the city, Nico di Angelo had a smile on his face. While his sister Bianca shed a few tears of enjoyment. Finally, after _so_ many years, she was finally seeing her little brother smile, a genuine smile, a smile that was ready for anything. Nico was ready for a change, ready to fall in love for the first time.

"You look amazing, Nico. I'm so proud of you." Bianca said, a sweet smile on her face as she stared up at her little brother, who was looking into the full length mirror, fixing his shirt and hair. She watched as he took a deep breath and shaking his body like he was getting rid of flees.

"Thanks, Bianca." Nico smiled, wrapping his arms around Bianca's. He was nervous, beyond nervous.

"Don't be nervous, Nico. You'll be fine. Just be yourself." Bianca suggested, rubbing her fingers through Nico's long black hair.

"I just really want this to work out. I know I just met him, but he's special. _Really_ special."

Bianca didn't say anything. She didn't need too. She understood where Nico was coming from. She too found someone who was extremely special to her. It was only a matter of time that she'll tell Nico. Just not yet, he wasn't ready to know the truth.

She wasn't ready to face the truth, either.

But, right now, Bianca focused on her brother as he got prepped up for his first real date.


	3. The Date

"Luke, you didn't have to follow me, you know." Nico said a bit irritated. There he was in front of the amusement park sign. He was leaning against the brick wall while Luke was across from him, a cigarette in his mouth. 'And, please, do me a favor? Get rid of that!" He forcefully tugged the cancer stick away from Luke's mouth, flinging it the ground and stomping on it.

"Dude, really? That was the last one!" Luke shouted, his blue eyes going an icy blue.

"Good. I don't want tobacco stench on my clothes!" Nico shouted back. The two boys stared each other down before Luke rolled his eyes, sticking his hands in his front pockets.

"Whatever. When is your twink gonna come?"

"He isn't a twink."

"The way you talk about him it seems like it."

"Shut up Luke." Nico said angrily, causing Luke to smirk. Nico didn't know why he put up with him. Luke was rude, obnoxious, bitchy, and a total player. Well, Nico couldn't say that, he was one too. Until he met Percy. He turned his head around to look down the deserted street, a frown forming on his face. He wasn't here yet. Maybe Nico was just early, given that it was only 6:30. He should've taken Bianca's advice by getting here ten minutes earlier.

"Oh, guess who's coming to town." Luke said.

Nico, whose head was still in the clouds, said. "Santa."

"No, you idiot!" Luke yelled, stomping his foot and Nico's. Nico turned to him with a glare before stomping on Luke's other foot, harder just like he wanted. A smirk came on his face when Luke hissed. Luke closed his eyes, taking deep dark breaths.

"What were you trying to tell me?" Nico said, innocently.

"I….was….saying….that…..Malcolm…..and…..Annabeth….are…coming!"

"Oh, why didn't you say so?"

"'Cause, you stomped on my foot!"

"Well, you shouldn't have stomping on mine first!"

"You shouldn't have been day dreaming!"

"Um, is this a bad time?" a new voice interrupted their mild agreement. Nico smiled when he realized who it was. He turned, being welcomed with bright confused green eyes.

"No, Percy, you're not. We were just−"

"Oh, so this is the famous Percy." Luke interrupted, his eyes roaming over Percy's slender body. Nico was surprised when a deep growl uttered out of his mouth. He didn't like it how Luke was looking at Percy.

"Um, yeah. Luke this is Percy, Percy this is Luke."

Percy smiled, sticking out his hand for Luke to shake. Luke stared down at the hand before linking his hand around Percy's. "It's nice to meet one of Nico's friends." Percy gave Luke his cute grin that Nico melted off of.

"Yeah. Nice to meet you tw-Percy."

"Alright, Luke, you can go now!" Nico said, resting his arm over Percy's shoulders. He smiled brightly when Percy leaned against him.

"Alright, alright. Don't have too much fun now!" Luke winked, causing Nico to glare and Percy to blush slightly.

Nico rolled his eyes before leaning Percy inside the amusements parks gates.

Nico was having a blast.

Percy and him went on so many different rides that they were literally tripping over each other's feet. Percy decided that it was time to get something to eat, and as soon as he said that, Nico's stomach growled, earning a snort from Percy.

They stopped to eat at a hot dog stand. He decorated his hot dog with onions, mustard, ketchup, and chili. Percy just had a regular hot dog with ketchup and mustard.

"That thing looks disgusting!" Percy giggled, commenting on Nico's interesting choice of food.

"Hey, you don't know what you're missing!" Nico smirked, defending his prized food. Percy leaned his elbows on the round table and said to Nico in his most seductive voice.

"Well, why don't you show me?"

_Hot damn._

Nico bit his lower lip, handing over his hot dog to Percy. Percy bit into it, all the while looking into Nico's black eyes. The way Percy bit into _his_ hot god gave him goose bumps. Really good goose bumps.

"You're good at that. Very good." Nico said in a trance, staring into Percy's eyes. Percy grinned before leaning in closer and placing his sweet lips on Nico's. Nico kissed back firmly and nibbled on Percy's bottom lip before slowly ending it.

They made small talk over their dinner. Every time Percy opened his mouth, Nico found that he was more interesting than his other hookups. Or maybe, it was the fact that Percy _wasn't_ a hookup. He was more than that. A lot more.

After their dinner, they roamed the amusement park once again, commenting on people's reactions and making fun of them. It was easy being around Percy. He could be himself around him. He liked Percy's personality. Laid back kind of guy. With a lot of sense and innocence, well some innocence. Percy could be his boyfriend, but also a best friend, a guy that could take him out on dates and be a shoulder for him to cry on. Oh, how he longed for that.

"Aw, I want a dolphin."

Nico blinked out his thoughts. He looked at the warm feeling down his hands. Oh, that's right, he was a date.

"What..?" Nico asked.

Percy giggled before pointing at the game booth across from where they were standing. "I want to try that game, so I can get a dolphin, but I'm not really good at those kinds of games."

Nico smiled, before walking over to the game booth. The game was an old classic: the three balls and the three glass cups. Nico asked the man behind the counter for the three balls, the generous man giving it to him.

"Nico, it's okay. You don't have−"

"I want to."

Percy nodded, his eyes growing soft. Nico pulled his arm back, and giving it a powerful chuck toward the glass cups.

One down.

Two down.

Three down.

The man smiled at him before asking what prize he wanted. He picked the cute plush baby blue dolphin. He handed it to the boy beside him; he was earned a kiss on a cheek and a big bear hug.

"You guys look really cute together." The man commented. Nico gave him a grateful smile. So glad another person agreed with him.

"I had so much fun today!" Percy said, snuggling into Nico's arm.

"Me too. So sad that I have to give you up." Nico pouted. Percy lifted his head and a sad smile spread across his pink lips. Nico stared at them before leaning in, Percy meeting the kiss. The kiss was slow, not arousing like it was the other day. The kiss represented two teenage boys falling in love. And it was all Nico asked for.

"Can I have your number?" Nico said, his lips still pressed up against Percy's.

"I'm surprised we didn't exchange numbers earlier." Percy whispered.

"I was afraid I wasn't going to be able to see you again."

Percy leaned back, his eyes having an emotion that Nico couldn't place. "You never have to find out."

Percy's lips met Nico's once again. They were to fools falling in love. Anyone could see, it was there. It seemed like it was always there. They just had to find each other, a boy from the West side and another one from the South side. Too bad, they haven't found each other before.


	4. The Reason Behind The Madness

_**Hey, guys! Sorry I took to long posting this story. I kinda, sorta, have my Algebra and Religion grades up, so that's good! And I've had a slight writers block, but I'm alright now!**_

_**I wanted to take the time and step away from Nico and Percy for a minute and give you an Percy and Poseidon a heart to heart connection. I also wanted to point out the reason why Hades and Poseidon can't get along. **_

_**Sooo, without further ado, here is another chapter!**_

_**Comment, favorite, or don't do nothing at all! I'll gladly appreciate people taking time and reading my pointless story!**_

_**Enjoy! :)**_

* * *

The light was blinding when Percy awoke the next morning. He groaned and shielded his eyes from the bright sun. He rolled on the other side of the bed and glanced at his digital clock on his nightstand: 8:07.

Why the heck I'm up so early? Percy lazily climbed off his bed, opening his door to peer out into the hallway. "Dad?" He said, knocking on closed bedroom door. When he didn't hear an answer, he opened the door cautiously, to find an empty bedroom.

Where could he be? Did he leave for work? Percy descended the downstairs, where the fireplace in the corner was casting a warm glow on the baby blue walls. Then he smelled something, like the ocean the sea breeze, which meant that someone was out on the back porch. He went into the direction where the patio was at and he saw his father laying on a hammock. When he reached his father, he squeezed his dad's hand, signaling to him that he was present.

Poseidon's eyes popped open, his sparkling sea green eyes locking onto Percy's matching ones. They held onto each other's gaze until Poseidon shifted over and patted the empty space, Percy smiled and slid in next to his father. It was quiet, peaceful even, as Percy and his father stared at the glow of the sunrise.

"Why are you up so early?"

"Why are _you_ up so early?

"Touché," Percy smiled. "But, seriously, why?"

"I just needed some air. How about you?"

"Woke up early."

"Ah."

It was quiet again. Percy lay next to his father and sighed. A lot of teenagers might think it was absolutely and awkward to lie with your parent, but Percy didn't mind. He enjoyed it, really. He enjoyed being with Poseidon. He never actually had a moment with his dad before. Poseidon's busy schedule and Percy's jobs, they could never have a moment where they could just bond.

"Can I ask you a question, dad?"

"Anything, son."

"Why do you hate Hades?"

Poseidon glanced at his son, his eyes shining with confusion and curiously. "I don't hate him. I'm just displeased by him"

"Nothing, just curious."

Poseidon sat up on the hammock, causing Percy shift. Percy stared at his father with a pleading gaze. He truly wanted to know why Poseidon and Hades didn't get along. If he wanted to become Nico's boyfriend, then he _had _to know.

"Fine. Hades and I were best friends in high school, but unfortunately, that didn't last for long."'

* * *

_It was a long day for Poseidon. Going to classes, and then going to his part job for six hours with the same boring people, can leave you just dying to go home. But, he couldn't. Not yet, anyway. He had to take a peep at his business, the aquarium. He was just twenty-two, but already put a name to himself. He drove thirteen blocks downtown, and he parked in the garage up the street to his aquarium. He was excited to his beloved creatures. To see them come up to glass wall and stare at him. People might think it was creepy for sea creatures to look at a person like that, but Poseidon loved it. He felt the creatures was talking to him, thanking him for a safe place to live in. _

_He rounded the block and paused in mid step. There, in front of him, his most beloved place, his business, was in flames. High orange blaze rose up to the clear sky. He ran over the street, not caring that it was a green light and this was a busy street, he needed to see who did this horrible act. _

_"What happened?" he asked his fellow companion in the business._

_"I don't know, Mr. Poseidon. I went on lunch break and I came back to see the just beginning to burn. I tried to burn it out, but the person who did this made sure that no one could burn it out." The teenage boy replied._

_"Whoever did this was a sneaky bastard, then." Poseidon whispered to no one._

_"I have to report another problem to you, Mr. Poseidon. The animals didn't make it." The boy said the last in sniffles. He too had a deep love for the sea creatures._

_Poseidon nodded in gloom. He shifted his gaze from the burning building to his right hand man. His glanced down to see a folded piece of paper. He took in his hands and unfolded it. _

_Did it for a reason._

- _άδης_

_Poseidon was angry. _

_So angry. _

_He couldn't believe it. _

_He wouldn't believe it. _

_He wouldn't let himself believe it._

_That his best friend, best friend, was doing horriby behind his back._

_And didn't tell him._

_He reached Hades' mansion and didn't bother knocking on the door. He already had a key, since Hades' gave him one. He stormed up the grand stairs, his hands balled up in fists on his sides. He reached Hades' door and kicked open with his feet, startling Hades' who was reading on his bed. _

_"Hey, 'Sei" Hades said hestianely. He knew what he did._

_"Don't, "hey 'Sei", me! Why did you do that?" Poseidon said, snatching Hades' "101 Stupid Reasons to Die" book. "I worked long night to achieve this much and you broke it down within a day!"_

_Hades' dark eyes glowed in anger. He sat up on his bed and glared into Poseidon's green eyes. "I didn't mean too, alright! It was a stupid business, anyway!"_

_"It wasn't stupid! You killed so many sea animals!" _

_"You're lucky you didn't burn up in there too!"_

_"I'd rather die than see those poor animals burned alive!"_

_Hades' puffed hot air in front of Poseidon's displeased face. In honesty, he hated how Poseidon cared about those damn animals than actual human beings. They were going to die, anyway. Hades' just planned a much faster death for them._

_"How did you start the fire?"_

_"I'm not telling you that, Sie."_

_"Tell me why then?" _

_Hades growled, not fazing Poseidon at all. "You care about those stupid animals than actual human beings!"_

_"I care about humans and creatures equally! What does that have to do with you?" Poseidon agrued back ._

_"Well, first of all, you missed my birthday, to hang out at the foul place!"_

_"I said I was sorry and I made up to you the next day, like I promised!"_

_"That's not often, 'Sie!"_

_Poseidon sighed. He approached Hades' desk chair and placed his hand on his forehead, closing his eyes tightly, while getting his thoughts in order. _

_"I don't us to fight, Hades, but I can't forgive you for what you've done. I can't be your friend anymore."_

* * *

"I'm sorry for that, Dad." Percy said, hugging onto his fathers hands.

"It's not your fault, son. It was a long time ago. Before you was even born."

Percy sat up and climbed on his fathers lap. Poseidon grunted and held his son around his waist. Percy leaned in and wrapped his arms around his fathers' neck, bringing him into a hug. "Exactly, dad, it's in the past. Let it go."

"Believe me, Percy, I'm trying. Why do you care so much?"

Percy closed his eye and tightened his hold on Poseidon. "I'm falling in love with his son." He whispered. He felt his father stiffened and he held his breath for the upcoming outburst.

It never came.

"Since when?"

"Since I first met him." Percy leaned back and looked into his fathers' eyes. "I really like him, Dad. I have a good feeling that he likes me."

"Percy," Poseidon sighed, "You know how Hades' children are good at hiding their emotions. Don't get played like last time."

"I know, Dad. I just wish we can be together without our parents fighting.

Poseidon ran his hand through Percy's messy black hair. "Since you're eyes are sincere, then…..I accept."


	5. Forgive and Accept

_** Hi, you guys! Here's a new chapter! It's the longest chapter I've written so far, only because there's a lot to be talked about! For one of reviewers, I hope you get better or hope you are better by now! You're comment really made me smile! :) One of my favorite writers is going on a break from writing. So for that, I've been sitting around my house in shock, but I'm back now!**_

_**Enjoy! :)**_

* * *

"Did you have fun with your twink?"

Luke asked as he sat his coffee mug on the wooden table. He ripped open a package of sugar and poured into his coffee. Nico was sitting across from him with his own mug, slowly circling the liquid.

"He's not a twink."

"Oh, whatever. Did you do him?"

Nico groaned in annoyance before glaring at Luke under his long bangs. Luke only cracked a grinned, proud that he can get under his friend's skin so easily. They were currently in Luke's house, or mansion, as Luke constantly reminds him. Luke was proud to come from a wealthy family. He practically bathed in money; he ate it, lived by it, and worshipped it. Nico thought it was a shame to be wasting all your time on money. Money can't buy you happiness or love.

"I told you, Luke. I'm done with that lifestyle."

"What lifestyle?" a new voice asked. Nico and Luke looked up to see Hermes, Luke's father, dressed up in a black suit with a black tie.

"Lookin' good, Pops! Got a date?" Luke said, his crooked smile growing from ear to ear. Hermes chuckled at his son, ruffling his sons' sandy blonde hair.

"I wish! A big meeting tonight. Now, Nico, what lifestyle are you done with?" Hermes turned to Nico, who was silently watching the exchange with Luke and Hermes. He wished he and his own father would have a bond as strong as that.

"Wandering."

Hermes gave an encouraging smile. "I'm glad you realized that you needed to stop. I'll see you guys later, alright. Maybe when I come back, we can snip Mr. Hawkins things again!"

Nico rolled his eyes as he watched Hermes and Luke high five each other. Hermes gave him one last smile before he left the dining room. The room was quiet, Luke or Nico didn't speak until they heard the front door close and lock.

"So, you're tired of "wandering"? Dude, you're turning into a wussy." Luke sipped his coffee while watching Nico was icy blue eyes.

"I'm not turning into a wussy, Luke! I just want to be loved." Nico said the last part softly. Maybe, just maybe, he _was _turning into a wussy. But, doesn't that happen when you're in love? You don't think straight.

"Loved? Aren't you already? You have Bianca, me−"

"You? You love me?"

"Of course I do. I might not show it or mention it, but I do. You take all my bullshit!" Luke grinned, an honest glint coming in his eyes. Nico smiled. Luke was stubborn, obnoxious, rude, and a stealer, but he has a somewhat good heart. It was true Luke had a lot of problems here and there, problems where he couldn't handle himself.

"Thanks! I consider that as a compliment!" Nico grinned cheekily, straightening in his seat.

"As I was saying, Hades loves you."

"No he doesn't. He hardly looks at me."

"That's only because he's busy."

Nico rolled his eyes, getting up from the seat to place his now empty cup of coffee in the sink. "Busy with work? Or busy with his new intern?"

"I can't blame him, his intern is hot!"

"She's twenty-five!" Nico yelled, glaring furiously at his best friend. The blonde shrugged nonchalantly.

"Older the women, hotter they are."

"So, you'll date a seventy year old?"

"Ew, not that old! Maybe around the twenties to early thirties."

"You're disgusting."

"Thank you, di Angelo!"

Nico chuckled before throwing a football that was behind the couch to Luke. Luke took the hint and went to the back door, opening it up to the bright light of the sun.

"I'm going to kick your ass, di Angelo."

"In your dreams."

* * *

A pale man sat at his office, grumbling over his files that was stacked on his desk. The door opened and a dainty blonde with long legs and a short green dress walked in. She placed another handful of papers unto the desk and planted a sit on the edge of it. She stared at the man in front of him and smirked.

"You're was to stressed." She said, running her styled finger nails down the man's arm. She leaned forward and whispered in his ear. "I can take your stress away."

The man groaned and backed away, a heated glare causing the woman to snake her hand in her lap. "What are you doing here?" he asked.

"I was supposed to bring you papers." The woman replied, pulling her short dress downward. The man rolled his eyes and stood up, strolling to the door and opening it, gesturing to the women to leave.

The woman bite her lip and strutted over to the man, placing her arms around his neck. "What is up with you, honey? You used to be so willing to give me what I want.'

"Not anymore." The man said, pushing her arms from around his neck.

"Ugh, why are so grumpy lately, Hades?!"

"Because Persephone! I don't have time for you! We're in bankrupt, people aren't paying for their families to be buried here, I'm here for way too long! And my son is always home alone"

"Who cares about that awful boy?"

"I care! Get out Persephone!"

"Fine," she said. She walked to the door swaying her hips. "You're lost!" she called out. Hades sighed and sat back down at his desk. He was tired. So tired. He wished he could just sit back and watch movies with Nico. Their favorite movie: Home Alone. It was funny really, they were a dark family but the loved it; watched it every time it was Halloween of Nico's birthday.

"Mr. Hades, you have a visitor."

"Bring them in."

The office door opened and in walked in a man, d man he didn't see since high school; a man who was his best friend. "Hey."

"Hi."

It was silence before any of the two men spoke. Hades took this time to study Poseidon. The man grew taller, maybe about six inches since he last saw him. His green became brighter, but aged with wisdom. His black hair cut short and slicked back. He looked like whole another person. The only reason he knew who he was because of the smile crinkles he had when he was younger.

"Um, would you like to sit down?" Hades said, gesturing to a leather chair jutted outside Hades' desk. Poseidon walked over to the chair and sat down on it, his hands clasped together and his back stiff. Hades' walked to his chair and slid into it, looking onto Poseidon's guarded green eyes.

"I wanted to talk about something."

"Go ahead."

Poseidon shifted and cleared his throat, before saying. "First of all, I forgive you for what you did in high school. Second of all, I think you need to know your son has owned my son's heart."

Hades nodded. "Thank you for accepting my apologies and no, I didn't know that your son likes Nico."

"Have you spoken to Nico?"

"Not lately."

Poseidon nodded and it was quiet once again, both men looking at each other like their were aliens from another planet.

"I didn't know you had a son, Poseidon." Hades said, clasping his tanned hands on the desk.

"Yes, I do. Percy."

"Never heard about him."

"I try to keep from out the spotlight."

"Wise choice."

Hades sighed before walking over to Poseidon. He leaned down and placed his hands on his shoulders. "You're still my best friend."

"You're mine too."

* * *

It was five-thirty when Nico walked out of Luke's house. Hermes came back and he, Luke and Nico played an hour of Call of Duty II. Too bad, Hermes stumps them. He walked down the sidewalk. The night was cold and dark, which Nico thought it was a perfect time for someone like him. He loved the night and the cold.

He gasped when his sight was suddenly robbed from him. A hot breath whispered into his air. "Hello, my lovely Neeks."

Nico smiled, that nickname warming his heart. He held the hands in his hand and turned around, placing a huge kiss to the shorter boys' cheeks. Percy giggled as Nico dipped him down to kiss his cheek forcibly.

"It's nice to you know you didn't forget me!"

"I could never forget you."

Percy smiled lovingly and hugged him tightly. Nico returned the hug ans sighed in content. His stroked Percy's soft black hair. "What are you doing on this side of town?"

"I had to deliver Mrs. Garrisons' mail today. It got in late at the post office."

"Oh dang, I totally forgot that you're a mail boy." Nico chuckled, poking Percy's button nose.

"Shut up!" Percy blushed, punching Nico's chest playfully.

"Aw, you don't have to be embarrassed."

"You're not making it any better." Percy replied. Nico smiled, grabbed Percy's hand and they began walking through the now deserted street. On the way to Nico's house, they talked some more. Everything that Percy said made Nico smile lovingly. He still couldn't believe that this is going to be his. He didn't want to rush Percy into another relationship so fast, since he's recently getting better over his last breakup. And plus, Nico wasn't ready himself, he was ready to the fact that he wanted to settle with someone for right now, rather I'd be Percy or someone different. He hoped fate would be kind to him and make Percy his.

They arrived at Nico's home, Percy admiring all the beautiful details and the expensive furniture and architecture. They passed the living room and was about to go upstairs when he heard two voices in the kitchen; his fathers and an unknown one. He gave Percy a confused look while Percy shrugged, hugging onto Nico's shoulders tighter. They opened the French doors that led to the kitchen to see Hades sitting on a bar stool drinking a beer, with Percy's father, Poseidon sitting next to him.

"Aye, Nico, you're home!"

"Percy! Hi!"

Percy leaned into Nico and whispered to him. "Are they drunk?" Nico could only nod.

Poseidon laughed loudly at his sons' expression, Hades quickly joining in. Nico began to walk cautiously over to his father, Percy following him. He placed a hand on Hades' shoulder and shook him lightly.

"Dad? I think you need to sleep?"

"I don't' need to sleep! I have so much energy!"

"Yeah! Shut up Nico! You need to go to sleep!" Poseidon agreed. Percy bit his bottom lip to keep from laughing out loud. Nico rolled his eyes and took his fathers' hand. "Come on. You're going to sleep."

"Wait!"

Nico halted and waited for Poseidon to continue. Poseidon smiled and walked over to Percy and Nico. "We wanted to tell you guys that we've decided to forgive each other from our mistakes in the past."

Nico blinked, a huge smile forming on his tanned face. "Really? There's no hatred?"

"Yes."

"Yup."

Nico and Percy exchanged a smile. "So," Percy started. "We can go out now?"

Poseidon and Hades nodded before each embracing their sons in tight hugs. The two teenagers and the two fathers spent the rest of the night together, Poseidon and Hades telling their sons their stupidity in high school. All and all, Nico was happy to have someone who he loved dearly right next to him. They didn't have to hide like Bonnie and Clyde anymore. They were free to love each other, without any body standing in their way.


End file.
